


Rookie

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Portal AU, Slow Build, adding tags as i need to, danny is inexperienced to portal, you've been there for a long time so youre ~jaded and bitter~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny woke up, eyes blinking and dazed under the bright lights. Everything around him was pristine white.<br/>[Also known as: The Portal AU nobody asked for.]</p><p>[Note: This story has been discontinued, but I might someday finish the last chapter of this and post it. Who knows.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny woke up, eyes blinking and dazed under the bright lights. Everything around him was pristine white. He looked to his right and saw a large lighted panel. There were several symbols he didn’t understand and a large double-zero on it. He looks down at himself. He’s wearing a white tank top, and an orange jumpsuit with the top tied around his waist. Weird shoes were on his feet with an odd prong from the top of his calf down to the floor. He had no idea where he was.

A voice came from nowhere, startling him from his daze. A calm, cool female voice. “Hello and again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment center.”

Again? He’d never been here in his life.

“We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one.” What relaxation vault? What was this lady talking about? “Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety and the safety of others, please refrain from—" Then, her voice cut out with a buzzing sound. Then, “Por favor bordón de fallar. Muchas gracias de fallar gracias.”

Danny didn’t speak Spanish. He had no idea what the woman had said to him.

She kept right on talking though. Was it a recording? “Stand back. The portal will open in three…two…one….” A large blue oval appeared in front of him and he saw another room through it. What was going on? He touched it and his arm went right through. He stepped carefully through, and behind him he saw the room he came from through an orange oval. “Excellent. Please proceed into the chamberlock after completing each test. First, however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit.” He saw a blue haze over the doorway to get out of the room. “The Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it—for instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube.” Danny turned and saw a big heavy cube. He picked it up, and struggled under its weight. There was a button, but he wanted to get out of here with some sort of weapon. He pulled the cube to the door and in the film, it fizzled to dust.

The voice chastised, “Please do not attempt to remove the testing apparatus from the testing area. A replacement Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube will be delivered shortly. Please place the Weighted Storage Cube on the Fifteen Hundred Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button.” Another cube fell from a tube in the ceiling. Danny picked it up and did what he was told. A line of lights on the wall turned from blue to orange. “Perfect. Please move quickly to the chamberlock, as the effects of prolonged exposure to the Button are not part of this test.”

Danny didn’t understand how a button could hurt him, but he didn’t want to stay to find out. “You’re doing very well!” the voice said.

Was he? He just was following directions in this mystery place.

~*~*~

Danny had gone through a few more of these rooms, the female voice directing him on where to go and what to do. When he got out of the elevator, he found a pedestal with a gun-looking object on the table. He picked it up. The voice praised him, “Very good! You are now in possession of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. With it, you can create your own portals. These intra-dimensional gates have been proven to be completely safe. The device, however, has not. Do not touch the operational end of the device. Do not look directly at the operational end of the device. Do not submerge the device in liquid, even partially. Most importantly, under no circumstances should you—" Her audio cut out again, fizzling to static and stopping. It seemed a lot of her important points fizzled out.

How safe was he here? Why was he here? And why did they give him a gun?

~*~*~

The longer Danny had been here, the more Danny realized things were very unsafe. He was less and less fond of the woman over the speakers. She was pessimistic and demeaning, and it made him nervous. He knew that any opportunity for failure would result in his death. Her voice came over again, and he sighed. Even though she never heard him, he spoke, “What else do you want, GLaDOS?”

“You’ve been doing very well, Test Subject Sixty-Nine Sixty-Nine.” Danny almost lost it. He had never realized that was his number. “After completing this test, proceed to the chamberlock. The elevator will take you to the next chamber.” Danny did as he was told, and went to the elevator. When it opened, he was in a new chamber. But, when he stepped into the room, he heard someone move and looked over. There was a girl. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit, converse to his orange.

“Subjects, please place your Aperture Science Handheld Portal Devices in the receptacles to your left. Proceed to pick up the new devices with your indicated colors. Continue with the test and proceed to the chamberlock.”

The girl didn’t look at him, and instead did as she was told. She took the blue one. Danny followed suit, taking the orange.

“Hello again. This testing course was originally created for robots,” GLaDOS said. “It emphasizes teamwork. However, humans need to be taught teamwork. Orange receives… five… science collaboration points.” Danny felt oddly satisfied at the fact that he got collaboration points, though the reason for getting them was unknown. He also did not know the purpose in having them at all.

GLaDOS said no more. The girl assessed the puzzle. She shot a portal at the panel to the right of them. Then she spoke. “Stand on the button over there.” Danny followed instructions. She went through the door. He heard her voice again, yelling, “Step off the button, and step on the other one!” He watched her through the windows, stepping through more doors before shooting another portal on the wall inside the room. Her voice was muffled, but he got the gist, “Step…portal…meet…exit!”

He went through her portal and appeared next to her. Then they both went through the door together.

As the elevator rose, he looked at her, “Why are we doing puzzles together now?”

She shrugged, “Don’t know.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Four years." Danny almost fainted. Someone could be here that long? Were there people there longer than her? "You?”

“A month or so.”

She sighed, “Oh, great. I get stuck with a rookie.”

“Hey, hey! GLaDOS has said many times that I’ve been doing very well.”

She looked at him for a long time, reading him- trying to see if he was joking. When she realized he wasn’t, she spoke, “Those are all recorded. They’re pre-recorded. You could be doing the shittiest job ever, and she’d still say you’re doing a good job.”

Danny felt hurt. All the praise made him feel better about being here.

“What’s your name, rookie?”

“Danny.”

“Alright, Danny. I’m (y/n). Looks like we’re gonna be stuck together for awhile.”


	2. Chapter 2

GLaDOS’s voice came over the speakers again as he and her entered the third chamber, “These tests are potentially lethal when communication, teamwork, and mutual respect are not employed at all times. Naturally, this will pose an interesting challenge for one of you, given the other’s performance so far.”

Danny wasn’t sure who she was criticizing, considering the fact that you had both been working well together.

“Got any ideas, Rookie?” she asked him.

“Uh, looks like we just have to put the two portals to make a straight line through the walls. Then one of us needs to pick up the cube and redirect the laser through it.”

“Sounds good,” she agreed, shooting hers and waiting for him to shoot his. The plan worked smoothly and they went on ahead. She decided to throw a, 'good job, Rookie' over her shoulder as she went and stood on the button, telling him to take the cube and direct the laser to shoot the turrets.

GLaDOS screamed anxiously, “What are you doing?! You monster! They’re one of us! ...I’m kidding. Destroying them is part of the test. They are no more important to you than you are to me.”

(y/n) just sighed, shaking her head and moving on. “Direct the beam at the wall over there.”

She shot a couple portals on the wall, and then told him to shoot his on the other surfaces. After completing the puzzle, they stood in the elevator for a long time. 

“You’ve been here a long time, haven’t you?” Danny said.

She sighed, “ I already told you. Yes.”

“I don’t know how you could’ve survived that long.”

“I just think carefully about things before I do them. No point in being reckless, Rookie.”

Danny nodded. The doors of the elevator opened, and they entered another chamber.

GLaDOS spoke as they entered, “The two of you have forged an excellent partnership, with one of you handling the cerebral challenges and the other ready to ponderously waddle into action should the test suddenly become an eating contest.”

Both of them ignored her words. The quietness filled the chamber again, and neither said a word, trying to assess the situation. Danny looked and saw a gap in the panelling of the wall.

“Hey, (y/n), look at this.”

They both peeked their heads into the hole. There was a small room, with a bunch of scrawlings on the walls. Some of it was gibberish, a few were drawings of a cube with hearts all around it, and some talked of cameras and how GLaDOS was always watching. Then, there was a map.

It listed three chambers. 03, 04, and 06. They were in 03 right now. 04 said “directions.”

06 said “ESCAPE.”

**Author's Note:**

> hooray for portal aus that no one asked for!  
> thanks to rachel for rooting me on in writing this :)


End file.
